And you'll love her?
by witchoesed
Summary: After Robert is confirmed by Cora about Marigold being their grandchild, what are his interactions with the little girl? Here's my take on it. Some Cobert fluff at the end! (I just couldn't resist).


_**A/N: Hello you all! I hope you like this one, it's just a cute moment that popped to my mind. As I always make clear, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the possible grammar mistakes. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my others stories, it means very much to me. I hope you can enjoy this one, and let me know what you think!**_

Robert was running very late for tea and he only hoped Cora wouldn't be upset. Although it wasn't his fault at all, because his horse had decided he didn't feel like going back yet, and so he had had a very difficult time trying to get the daft animal to move. Even so, he had been in need of some fresh air after the time he and the family had spent at the dusty and noisy London for Rose's wedding.

His riding also provided him of some time to think about one particular important thing. He had suspected it; he wasn't stupid, nor blind. And when he'd told Cora about it, he knew she would confirm his thoughts. So they had a third granddaughter. Edith's daughter. Marigold.

Truth be told, he was surprised with himself and his reaction. Of course, it wasn't what he wished for his daughter, after all, a child born out of wedlock would no doubt mean a juicy scandal. But indoors, at their home, he couldn't for the life of him be angry about it. The girl was a sweet and beautiful little thing and everyone could see Edith was over the moon with her. And if his daughter, for once, was happy… then he was happy too.

Once he got to the front door, he handed his horse to the stable boy and rushed in towards the library. Instead of a reprimand for being late, he was greeted with the most beautiful view he could ask for: George and Sybbie were gathered on the floor cheerfully playing with George's toy trains, while Cora was sitting on the red settee with little Marigold on her lap. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves; Marigold watched amazed at her cousins, holding his teddy bear close to her chest and listening to Cora speaking baby talk to her. It all just made his heart melted.

"Oh there you are darling" Cora looked up at him with those stunning eyes he loved so much and that beautiful smile of her "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry my dear, it seems Dragon was in a bad mood today. It was very hard to get him back, I can assure you." He smiled and for the first time noticed that Mary, Tom and Edith weren't there. "Where is everybody?" he asked his wife.

"They got back to their business just a little while ago. I asked Nanny to leave the children here until you'd came back so you wouldn't miss them".

"Donk look!" It was George, who seemed to be quite delighted with his toys. He approached to George and Sybbie and kissed each little head before take a seat next to his wife and Marigold.

"Hello little one" he smiled to the toddler and caressed her cute blonde curls. Apparently the girl had decided she liked Robert, so she stretched her little arms for him to take her in his arms. He did so, and put her on his lap. All the while, Cora felt overwhelmed with love, at the sight of them.

They stayed for a while just like that: Robert holding Marigold, tickling her and making funny faces for the child's amuse, Cora smiling blissfully and Sybbie and George concentrated on their games.

It was at those moments that Robert realized he loved little Marigold, just as he loved his other grandchildren. He regretted the less than little attention he had pay to her when she had arrived, but to learn that this sweet child had his blood changed everything.

Nanny came back to collect the children at once, taking Marigold from his arms, but not before the girl dropped the sweetest of kisses on his cheek. It was her way to tell him she loved him too.

Finally alone, Cora and Robert curled up together, still on the settee. She looked at him adoringly. "You are the tenderest and sweetest man in the world, did you know that?"

He only chuckled softly before kissing her briefly on the lips. "What you just saw wasn't tenderness or sweetness. It was love. Love for our youngest and beautiful grandchild. I can say that now".

She sighed contently. "I'm so happy to hear you say that".

"And I'm happy and thankful for the life we've built together. I love you Cora".

"I love you too Robert". Sliding her arms around his neck, she sealed her words with the most passionate kiss.

The end.


End file.
